That Night
by ShardsandAshes
Summary: It should never have happened, and Minerva McGonagall should never have seen it. Now, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and Auror Amelia Bones must deal with the only witness to their crimes. This story is an outtake from my story, "Reckoning" which must be read first in order for this story to make sense.


**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This drabble is an outtake from my story, "Reckoning." You must read that story first, or this one will make no sense. The action takes place during the First Wizarding War and gives a little more information about exactly what Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt did during "that night" which Minerva witnessed and refers to in chapter seven of "Reckoning." There is an assumed Minerva/Amelia relationship. It is also assumed in chapter seven of "Reckoning" that the oath Minerva is required to take does not hold up to her increased power. This drabble takes place a few months prior to Minerva and Amelia's break-up. I have introduced the idea that Minerva's feline senses give her information that a human cannot detect. The characters may seem OOC, but all of them are much younger than we see them in "Reckoning," decades later. This drabble has a warning for muggle death.**

"What have we done?" Kingsley Shacklebolt's words echoed in the suddenly quiet suburban home. A young muggle couple lay unmoving on the kitchen floor, dead from two Killing Curses. Amelia had cast one, and Kingsley had cast the other. Amelia stood beside Kingsley, wand grasped uncertainly in her shaking hand.

"We did what we had to do," Amelia said softly. Her doubt was nearly palpable, and Kingsley readily admitted that he shared it.

A step on the wooden floor startled them, and they swung around to find Minerva McGonagall, fully human again after transforming from her cat form, watching them with haunted eyes.

"How could you? Explain to me how this makes you any better than Death Eaters!" Minerva was furious, and Amelia swallowed hard. She and her lover had been through some rough times, but she suspected that this would be their most difficult hurdle yet. It didn't help that Amelia herself was horribly conflicted about what she and Kingsley had done. Nonetheless, they were aurors, and Minerva was only non-sworn back-up. Amelia felt obligated to defend their superior's judgment.

"Alexander already cleared us. These muggles had natural mental shields. Our usual spells couldn't break through them." Amelia sighed. "They watched us fight Death Eaters, Minerva. It wasn't intentional, but they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. You saw it all. What did you expect us to do? We couldn't allow them to retain their memories. It would put our world at risk." Amelia was looking everywhere but at the bodies on the floor.

"You could have taken them to St. Mungo's. The healers there could probably have broken their shields," Minerva said quietly.

It was Kingsley who responded. "Yes, but our healers are busy with injured wizards and witches. Our own kind must take precedence over muggles." Kingsley frowned, unsettled by the look in Minerva's eyes. He'd never seen the woman look quite so furious. "Think of them as collateral damage. This is a war, Minerva. Unfortunately, there will always be those who get caught in the cross-fire."

Minerva did not answer.

Glancing at Amelia who nodded tiredly, Kingsley said, "You must give us an oath, Minerva, never to speak of this to anyone. Even during war, if this gets out…the repercussions could be unpleasant."

Minerva stared down at the bodies. "It seems that the repercussions for them have already been far more than unpleasant."

Again, Kingsley exchanged a troubled glance with Amelia. "If you will not comply, we will be forced to obliviate you."

Minerva looked away briefly, clearly debating whether to resist. Finally, resignedly she glared at both of them. After several tense moments, Minerva extended her wand to Amelia.

"I will comply, but I will give the oath to Amelia, not to you," Minerva said grudgingly.

At Kingsley's puzzled nod, Amelia stepped forward. "Why, Minerva?" She looked for warmth in the familiar green eyes and found only ice.

"The two of you have made me party to the murders of three muggles, and you have obligated me to conceal your crimes," Minerva said, her voice seething with fury as she glared at her lover. "But this is also a much more personal kind of betrayal. Thus, I will obligate you and you alone, Amelia, to carry the knowledge of having bound me to conceal your immorality." Minerva noted the pain in her lover's navy blue eyes, but she dismissed it. Amelia deserved it.

Kingsley cleared his throat awkwardly. "There can be no immorality in war, Minerva, if what you do is for the greater good."

Minerva laughed bitterly, startling the two aurors. "The Ministry of Magic has swallowed that lie whole, and the aurors have fallen right in line like good little soldiers. It's ironic that I remember you telling me, Kingsley, not so long ago, that one cannot judge good and evil on the basis of which side is winning. It is a shame that the greater good has killed your conscience."

Kingsley was silent.

Amelia spoke suddenly. "What did you mean about three muggles? There are only two."

Minerva caught first Amelia's then Kingsley's gaze. "As a cat, I can sense things that humans cannot. You thought that this young woman was overweight. She wasn't."

There was a sickly silence.

"What was she?" Amelia finally asked.

Minerva forced herself not to flinch as she answered.

"She was pregnant."

She turned on her heel and left them there alone.


End file.
